Sunshine
by TwinkleCrystalX
Summary: --HaruKyon-Oneshot-- "Kyon, you're so stupid," Haruhi mumbled, "The sun never left, it's just behind those clouds."


A/N: I've been wanting to write this for a WHILE, mainly inspired by the last episode and long car rides. I really don't have much to say this time around, but this is my first submission on my new account, so I'm happy!

* * *

"You're an idiot," Haruhi barked, closing her eyes dejectedly and flipping her hair.

"What are you rambling about now?" Kyon sighed, leaning his head against an adjacent window. His breath airbrushed the cold glass's surface, leaving a desolate overlay of chilled water against it.

"It's not like it's not coming back," the brunette opened her eyes, obviously as unamused as ever. Kyon's eyes traced the faded, blurred outline of the school building and nearby city. The rain reminded him of closed space, but, as unpleasant as the rain was, he didn't have a similar sinking feeling being after school in the middle of a downpour. Even if it was with the SOS Brigade Chief.

"You can make vague cracks at me all you want; it won't mean anything if I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyon exhaled, eyes squinting and walking to the nearby club table and sitting down to face Haruhi in her chief seat. While one of her legs was straight against the thin carpet of the cold room, her other ankle rested on her stationary knee. Her foot moved incessantly, as if she was annoyed, or possibly bored and trying to keep herself from being so.

She huffed, "The sun. Stop being so _stupid_, Kyon." This gave the boy time to think.

"Of course it's coming back," He sighed, plopping his head between his makeshift walls, his arms. Haruhi shot back,

"Then don't act like it's not."

"I didn't say it wasn't," Kyon's muffled, dull voice escaped its new structure.

"I said don't _act_ like it's not!" Haruhi shot back, pivoting her chair a bit. Kyon lifted his head to look at her. She was leaning forward slightly, her elbows on her shins now, glaring at him.

"Fine, then. I'm sorry," he retorted, returning to his private room.

"The rest of the brigade better come back soon," Haruhi fumed impatiently, foot tapping again. Kyon felt a pang of annoyance play through him, knowing full well that this wouldn't happen. Despite Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki all being busy (undoubtedly due to Miss Suzumiya's subconscious messes), only he could make it to Haruhi's slapdash "mandatory" meeting. How ironic. "I said, the rest of the brigade better come!" she announced, louder this time.

"I heard you," Kyon mumbled.

"If you hear me, you should give a response," she mumbled, sounding a bit hurt. She folded her arms across her chest and glanced out the window. "It's too quiet here."

_"Oh, god,"_ Kyon thought, _"she'll magically produce a tornado with that attitude."_

"The rain isn't enough?" he mumbled, "Besides, isn't the sun quieter? You never have an issue when it's sunny."

"When it's sunny, everybody's more social. There are birds out. When it rains, everybody's gone home," Haruhi sniffed, averting eye contact.

Kyon raised his head, slightly interested at her response. "Well it's not like it's not coming back, right?" he mused.

"Of course not!" she piped up, eyebrows furrowed in frustration at him.

"You're just mad because it's not here right now? Isn't that a bit demanding of Mother Nature?" Kyon smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm _talking_ about," Haruhi arrogantly twirled her hair, "You're an idiot."

"By making an assumption about you that's obviously true?" Kyon shot back.

Haruhi retaliated, "It's _not_ true!" Kyon blinked. "The sun is still here! You're so stupid..." her voice quieted, "You think the sun actually left? Of course not," she looked at him again, "It's just... just.." her tirade fumbled,

"Hiding?"

"Of course not, it's just behind the clouds!"

Kyon smiled at her independence. Haruhi couldn't and wouldn't have springboarded off of another person's idea if she was about to be tried for execution. Kyon looked out the window again, past the mumbling, superior brunette, and noticed the fog reducing. He continued to stare, head against the hard table, until the rain had ceased, replaced instead with an earthy, moist smell. Eventually, as Haruhi tapped at her computer, Kyon mumbled,

"Hey."

Haruhi looked at him, seeing his pointed finger and turned to face whatever it was that he was paying his attention to.

"What?"

"It stopped raining."

The silence returned.

"The sun's out," he tried again.

Haruhi quipped, swirling back in her chair to face the computer, "Of course it is. It never left. Idiot."


End file.
